


So far away

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventualmente morirá gente, Luffy siendo secuestrado, M/M, Relación Insana, referencia a enfermedades mentales no explícitas, toxicidad nivel chernobyl
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Él no lo merecía, pero aun así... ¡Se sentía feliz! había conocido a alguien que a pesar de todo se había enamorado de él, y aunque él deseara que no fuera así, también se había enamorado.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 1





	1. Stockholm Syndrome.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Tortura, ooc, muerte de un personaje, referencia a enfermedades psicológicas, relaciones insana

**_ "No tengo otra oportunidad, solo en este momento puedo robar tu mirada, _ **

**_ por favor deja tus ojos recorrerme como si fuera lo único que pueden mirar." _ **

La primera vez que despertó sintió la desesperación, lo último que podía recordar era a Zoro, Zoro sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo estaría bien... El agudo dolor en su cabeza le hizo agitarse aún más, se sentía mareado y no podía moverse libertad. Sus muñecas estaban rodeadas por cadenas, las cuales eran demasiado cortas y sus tobillos tenían otra cadena que los unía entre sí, además sus ojos estaban vendados y no lo dejaban analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba, con todo esto vino el problema que más le preocupó, por alguna razón no podía hablar, aunque intentara gritar, nada salía. Cuando sintió que su brazo era tomado forcejeo, aunque sin ningún resultado, ya que notó un pinchazo en este, y luego demasiado sueño. 

Para la segunda vez que despertó se sentía confundido, pero al menos ahora podía ver, la venda había sido retirada, y también notó que el dolor en su cabeza había disminuido considerablemente. Pudo analizar su alrededor, estaba solo, pero cuando notó el lamentable lugar en el que se encontraba el miedo volvió a invadirlo. 

Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, demasiado pequeña, esta solo tenía una ventana, la cual obviamente estaba sellada con maderas y clavos, dejando entrar una mínima cantidad de luz. El lugar se encontraba sucio y arruinado, las paredes de madera ya vieja se encontraban en un estado deplorable... Con la suciedad y humedad impregnados en ella, creando hongos y dejando agujeros completamente desagradables en varios lugares, el suelo también de madera también tenía agujeros y en su mayor parte lleno de astillas. El lugar solo contaba con una cama con estructura metálica, esta a pesar de todo estaba en buen estado, sobre esta yacía un colchón bastante viejo lleno de manchas que dejaban demasiado en que pensar y una manta de lana que estaba en igual o peor estado que el colchón. En conclusión, todo el recinto aparentaba no haber sido mantenido por décadas.

Se removió incómodo, pero las cadenas seguían ahí reteniendo cualquier posibilidad de escapar, su voz aún no salía, aunque intentara gritar, incluso había llegado a pensar que el problema era su audición, pero era capaz de escuchar como las cadenas chocaban entre sí. 

Millones de preguntas cruzaron en su mente, pero se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, otra afirmación de que su problema no era por la audición, se preparó para pelear, al menos mentalmente, sus incapacidades físicas no le dejarían hacer nada. Cuando la puerta estaba totalmente abierta Luffy sintió la ansiedad atacando y a sus ojos soltar gruesas lágrimas, quería gritarle a Zoro, pedirle que lo soltara, pero no su voz no salía. Se removió con aún más fuerza, tratando de soltarse y llegar al otro, quién solo pasó a un lado de él y le dedicó una mirada indiferente. 

—Deberías dejar de moverte así, solo conseguirás lastimarte más—Luffy se desesperó aún más, ¿por qué Zoro no lo soltaba? Necesitaba salir de ahí... Quería vomitar, su cabeza comenzó a doler otra vez y sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo que tomaba para intentar gritar, pero no salía nada más que un débil gemido. 

Miraba a Zoro, aún con lágrimas, las que ahora rodaban hasta su cuello, se seguía removiendo con fuerza, pero este no parecía reaccionar a él, a nada de lo que hiciera, solo se acercó a chequear sus signos vitales, ese fue el único momento en el que pudo quedarse quieto, pensando que lo iba a soltar. Pero cuando el peliverde solo chasqueó la lengua con lo que parecía ser molestia y salió llamando por teléfono, Luffy perdió todas las esperanzas... 

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Se sentía demasiado ansioso y nervioso por no entender nada, además tener gran parte de sus movimientos restringidos solo le hacía peor. Sintió como sus ojos se desenfocaban ligeramente al principio, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Luego fue su inhabilidad para respirar... ¡SE ESTABA AHOGANDO! Quería salir de ahí, necesitaba hablar con Zoro, quería que el peliverde lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien. 

Cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo sudaba frío y sus ojos ya no eran capaces de enfocar nada pensó que iba a morir, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y estos se sentían apretados ahogándolo, ¿en verdad iba a morir así? Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí, había sido secuestrado, eso era claro, pero, ¿por qué? 

¿Ellos querrían dinero? Su padre era millonario, podrían conseguirlo, solo rogó que esa fuera la razón, en este momento no podía pensar en nada más.

Solo un minuto después se desmayó...

La tercera vez que despertó notó rápidamente que su movilidad había sido recuperada, o mayor parte de ella, las cadenas en sus muñecas habían sido reemplazadas por unas más largas y las de sus tobillos habían desaparecido completamente. Esta vez Zoro se encontraba en la habitación, otra vez, no había intentado hablar con él ni lo había mirado, solo le acercó un cuenco con comida de dudosa calidad, pero que Luffy no tuvo otra opción más que comer... No podía morir por no comer, el peliverde no le había entregado nada con que comerla, pero afortunadamente era bastante líquida, por lo que solo tomó del cuenco. Cuando terminó Zoro retiro el cuenco y le entregó un vaso metálico con lo que parecía agua. 

El teléfono de Zoro comenzó a sonar y este salió de la habitación antes de contestar, por lo que Luffy no pudo escuchar nada, intentó acercarse a la puerta, pero las cadenas, aunque eran más largas que las anteriores, no le daban un perímetro muy amplio para movilizarse. 

Tenía que salir de aquí, no podía quedarse atrapado mucho tiempo, sentía que moriría pronto de ser así... Debía llevarse a Zoro y volver a casa. 


	2. So far away.

**_"Nunca temió por nada, nunca avergonzado, pero nunca libre, una vida que sanó a un corazón roto con todo lo que podía."_ **

  
La primera vez que conoció a Zoro fue hace dos años y tres meses, Luffy puede recordarlo perfectamente, fue el día de su cumpleaños cuando el peliverde llegó a trabajar a la mansión. En ese entonces él sólo tenía catorce años y vivía causándole problemas a su padre. El peliverde captó rápidamente su atención, pues sabía que este tenía solo diez y siete años , ¡era el único en aquel lugar que tenía una edad cercana a la suya, a él solo le sonaba como un nuevo amigo!  
  
**_"Vivió una vida tan sin fin, miró más allá de lo que otros ven, traté de curar su corazón roto con todo lo que pude."_**  
  
Y aunque intentó acercarse a él reiteradas veces, este no parecía para nada interesado en ser su amigo, esto llevó a una insistencia casi insana por su parte para poder saber más del otro chico. Este trabajaba en la mansión solo tres días a la semana, y cuando iba estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a las idioteces de Luffy, lo que desencadenaba escenas en las que constantemente él era regañado por su padre y termina encerrado en una habitación el resto del día junto a algún tutor que trataría de enseñarle algo que Luffy nunca aprendería.   
  
**_"¿Te quedarás? ¿Te quedarás para siempre ?"_**  
  
La tercera cosa que supo de Zoro, luego de su nombre y su edad, fue que este tenía una hermana, lo supo cuando escuchó al peliverde hablar con ella por teléfono, al principio había pensado que era su novia o algo así, por lo que cuestionó al otro demasiadas veces sobre lo mismo, hasta que este admitió que tenía una hermana, la cual era mayor por solo dos años y se llamaba Kuina, no dijo nada más al respecto, pero eso para Luffy fue una victoria.   
  
**_"¿Cómo puedo vivir sin lo que amo? El tiempo sigue pasando, las hojas del libro se queman, lugar y fecha siempre en mi mente, tengo tanto que decir, pero estás tan lejos."_**  
  
Para cuando se cumplió un año de la llegada de Zoro a la mansión, Luffy ya se encontraba frustrado, no había podido hacer grandes avances con el peliverde, aunque este había dejado de escapar de él todo el tiempo y aceptaba que Luffy lo siguiera la mayor parte del día, junto con eso, Dragon había aumentado el tiempo de trabajo del peliverde y ahora este venía de lunes a viernes, lo que le dio al pelinegro un mayor tiempo para acosar al otro.   
  
**_"Planes de lo que en nuestro futuro celebra, tontamente mentiras sobre envejecer, parece que somos tan invencibles... La verdad es tan fría."_**

La primera vez que Luffy vio a Zoro sonreír fue mientras comía y hablaba por teléfono con Kuina, el pelinegro estaba sentado a su lado, con su propio almuerzo, mirándolo en silencio y tratando de escuchar que era lo que la chica decía, no pudo hacerlo, ella parecía hablar demasiado bajo, pro no le importó, solo se quedó embobado escuchando a Zoro reír... ¿Por qué sí el peliverde se veía tan lindo sonriendo no lo hacía nunca? Luffy no podía entenderlo, pero una nueva meta nació en ese momento, tendría que hacer que Zoro riera más seguido.

 ** _"Una canción final, una última petición, un capítulo perfecto enterrado, de vez en cuando trato de encontrar un lugar en mi mente."_** _  
_  
Cuando Zoro desapareció por dos semanas Luffy estaba demasiado ansioso, preguntaba por el peliverde todo el tiempo, su padre no fue una buena opción para hacerlo más de una vez, le negó el número de este y solo encerró a Luffy en la biblioteca... Él sinceramente debería admitir que durmió las tres horas que pasó ahí. Luego intentó preguntarle a otro de los trabajadores de ahí, nadie sabía nada... Luffy comenzaba a enojarse, para el término de la primera semana sin Zoro el pelinegro había roto al menos tres ventanas y había golpeado al hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, en su defensa el chico había intentado sobrepasarse con una de las sirvientas que tenían en la mansión.

Así fue como pasó la otra semana castigado y con clases todo el día...

 ** _"Donde puedas quedarte...  
Permanecerás despierto para siempre."_**  
  
El día que Zoro apareció otra vez en la mansión su cara se veía demasiado seria para un chico de diez y ocho años, y aunque Luffy quiso acercarse, su padre le había ganado y se había llevado al peliverde lejos de él. Después de eso, Zoro no apareció en el radar de Luffy en todo el día, al día siguiente tampoco...   
  
**_"Cómo puedo vivir sin lo que amo?  
El tiempo sigue pasando, las hojas del libro se queman.  
Lugar y fecha siempre en mi mente  
Tengo tanto que decir, pero estás tan lejos."_**

Luffy descubrió por parte de su padre, que Zoro solo trabajaría el fin de semana, no le dio las razones, lo que tuvo a Luffy de mal humor por otros tres días.   
  
**_"Duerme tranquilo, no tengo miedo, lo que amamos está aquí conmigo, conservó un lugar para mí, porque tan pronto como lo he hecho estaré en mi camino... Para vivir eternamente."  
_**  
Cuando el fin de semana llegó, también llegaron las lluvias y llegó Zoro, quien parecía de un mejor humor a los ojos de Luffy, este corrió a él, colgándose de su cuello y comenzando a parlotear un montón de cosas sin sentido, Zoro solo acarició su pelo y se fue a trabajar, Luffy tenía clases en quince minutos, por lo que no pudo seguirlo, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo cuando terminara de aburrirse en las clases.   
  
**_"¿Cómo puedo vivir sin lo que amo? El tiempo sigue pasando, las hojas del libro se queman, lugar y fecha siempre en mi mente, y la luz de la izquierda se mantiene, pero es tan difícil mantenerse... Cuando tengo tanto que decir y estás tan lejos."_**  
  
Fue un mes después, cuando la relación de Zoro y Luffy tomó una dirección distinta, en un rincón de la gran bodega de la mansión el peliverde había robado un beso del pelinegro. Luffy no había entendido al principio la diferencia que esto hacía, ya que Zoro seguía actuando normal, ¿por qué lo había besado entonces?   
  
**_"Te amo, tú estabas listo, el dolor es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero te veré cuando él me deje, tu dolor se ha ido, tus manos están atadas."_**  
  
Y pasó un mes más para que la mansión fuera atacada... Aquel día Zoro había irrumpido en la habitación del pelinegro alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, sorprendiendo a Luffy, porque además era un día de semana. Fue cuando Luffy estaba sentado sobre las caderas del peliverde y sus labios estaban unidos en un beso, que los disparos comenzaron a sonar.

Zoro solo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo empujó fuera de la habitación, revisó su celular, leyendo un mensaje que Luffy no alcanzó a leer.   
  
**_"Tan lejos, y necesito que sepas, tan lejos y te necesito para que sepas..."_**

Los nervios del pelinegro estaban al máximo, sentía el fuerte agarré del peliverde en su muñeca y aunque intentó soltarse y preguntarle al otro que pasaba no podía, este solo lo había ignorado y le había pedido que se callara. Cruzando el gran patio de la mansión fue que Luffy notó que había tres autos dentro, uno de ellos totalmente destruido, y era presumiblemente la razón por la que el portón principal estaba destrozado.

Dragon había aparecido justo detrás de ellos, pero Zoro fue rápido y los escondió a ambos, también fue rápido notando las intenciones de gritar del pelinegro y le tapó la boca, este trató de resistirse e ir con su padre, estaba dando demasiados problemas... Esa fue la razón por la que Zoro tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando Luffy se dejó de mover solo miraba al otro, el peliverde solo le sonrió diciéndole que todo estaría bien... Segundo después, Luffy se desmayó. 


	3. Sword of Damocles

**_  
"Los susurros no pueden ocultarse cuando las lenguas se sueltan, entonces esconder la verdad es absurdo, una puñalada en la espalda o el sabor de la soga, es cuando la acción habla más fuerte que las palabras"_ **

Estaba acostado en el césped mirando el cielo, el cual estaba totalmente despejado. El viento corría creando una exquisita y suave brisa, moviendo levemente las hojas de los árboles, la hierba, el césped y algunas flores que sobresalen. El olor a tierra y hierba inundaba mis fosas nasales, era un día perfecto para relajarse... Pero yo no era capaz de relajarme, aún sentía la culpa.

Intenté olvidarme de todo, cerré mis ojos intentando dormir, casi lo logró, pero otra vez esa imagen llegó hasta mí, logrando que mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sabía que debía dejar de sentirme culpable ya que era mi trabajo, era algo que yo había aceptado, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la imagen de Luffy con una sonrisa pasaba por mi mente... 

Ese niño me había estado siguiendo por más de dos años, conocía demasiadas cosas sobre él, no debí haber aceptado este trabajo... Sabía que no era el tipo de persona que simplemente podría hacerle daño a alguien porque me pagaran, pero necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba por Kuina. 

Había intentado hablar con uno de los que están a cargo de todo esto del secuestro, para que me cambiaran el puesto y poder alejarme ya de Luffy. Pero por órdenes de Crocodile, mi "jefe" nadie cedió, ya que según él esto era parte del castigo por lo que hice, aún me arrepiento de eso... Sabía que no debía hacerle daño a Luffy, por lo menos no algo que pudiera interrumpir los planes con el secuestro, pero aun así la desesperación me obligó a callarlo de la única manera que se me ocurrió. 

Lamentablemente eso causó un traumatismo en el cerebro de Luffy y este había terminado con una mudez, por lo que se esperaba, temporal. Trafalgar dijo que esta podría durar entre dos semanas o tres meses, solo dependía de cómo se mejorará, lastimosamente no tenían tanto tiempo, ya llevaban dos días con él y estaban teniendo problemas para esconderlo de Dragon. Él había puesto prácticamente a todo el país a buscar a su hijo, mi cara no había salido a la luz gracias a que la habitación de Luffy había sido completamente quemada y con eso mis huellas, nadie sabía que yo había estado ahí, además de eso, solo dos semanas antes había dejado de trabajar en la mansión, solo me había colado para ver al pelinegro y seguir con el plan. 

Mi celular vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje, con desgano me senté en el césped y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, desbloqueándolo y leyendo el mensaje.

**_«Sanji está yendo para allá, ya debería estar cerca, cuando llegue tienes que venir de inmediato el jefe te está esperando»_ **

—Supongo que tengo que esperar al idiota...—dije de mala gana frunciendo el ceño y levantándome. 

Sin más me dirigí a la cabaña, Luffy no había comido hoy, ya que nadie vino y no podía dejar el lugar solo para conseguir comida, por lo menos las cejas de sushi seguro traen comida y él no era capaz de dejar muriendo de hambre a alguien. Eso me hizo quedar más tranquilo, después de todo él estaba trabajando aquí por la misma razón que yo... Favores que debíamos, y sí no nos rehusamos a pagarlos con el trabajo para Crocodile, es solo porque nuestro orgullo era más grande, demasiado como para dejar un favor sin pagar.

Quería ir a ver a Luffy antes de que el cocinero llegará, pero no me iba a arriesgar, además este seguramente estaba durmiendo, Trafalgar le había dejado muchos sedantes ayer. Iba a sentarme en un sillón que había en el lugar, pero a lo lejos el sonido de un motor llamo mi atención, tenía que ser Sanji. Al reconocerlo salí de la cabaña, encontrándome con las cejas de sushi que venía acercándose en la moto, me dirigí hasta al lado de la cabaña, donde tenía estacionada mi moto, no podía perder el tiempo, quizás había pasado algo, después de todo Crocodile no me llamaría solo para tomar el té.

—Marimo, tienes que ir ahora mismo—su voz salió algo preocupada, lo que me extrañó—Y tienes que tener cuidado, esta vez hay más policías que la última vez, Nami dijo que te calificaron como un sospechoso... Seguramente es lo que Crocodile quiere hablar, debe tener un plan. 

—Está bien, ¿traes comida? —pregunté, sabía que tenía que irme, pero quería asegurarme de que Luffy iba a comer antes, no podía ser tan cruel.

—Si, ¿quieres comer? —preguntó mientras abría el bolso que traía colgado.

—No, yo comeré cuando vuelva, necesito que le des algo a Luffy cuando despierte, debe ser en una hora más...—le dije algo apurado mientras me subía a la moto y me ponía el casco.

Este asintió y entró a la cabaña, un suspiro salió de mi boca, sí bien mi relación con él no era la mejor, en este momento era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar. 

Arranqué la moto dejando atrás la cabaña, el bosque y a Luffy...

**_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ **

Abrí la puerta entrando al gran edificio, por lo menos no me había topado con algún policía o alguien que me reconociera, eso me hizo sentir menos nervioso al respecto. 

—Zoro, ¡qué bueno que llegas! Crocodile, te necesita—la voz de Nami me sacó de mis pensamientos, solo la salud y seguí mi camino.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta la abrí sin siquiera pensarlo, no debía dejar a este idiota esperando más tiempo, miré al frente y ahí estaba Crocodile, sentado en un gran sofá rojo, mirándome con unos fríos ojos que indicaban que algo estaba mal.

—Zoro, primero que todo toma asiento—dijo con una voz que les hacía compañía a sus ojos.

Aunque eso no causaba nada en mí, no era como la otra mayoría de personas que trabajaban con él, yo no le tenía miedo realmente, pero aun así tomé asiento, este sonrió... Era una sonrisa maliciosa, se preparaba para soltar algo grande, era obvio.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté tratando de mantener la compostura, no podía verme nervioso frente a él. 

—¿Recuerdas lo que te mandé a buscar en la mansión antes del secuestro?—solo asentí—bueno, a pesar de esa falla, me trajiste a Luffy—y ahora venía lo malo—el chico debía darnos la ubicación, esa era la idea, solo era eso, robarlo y salir, luego matar al chico para que nadie supiera nada—bueno, él no sabía lo último, lo que hizo saber con un ceño fruncido—¿Qué esperabas que lo dejáramos vivir? Ese chico sabía mucho—recriminó Crocodile. 

—No, era obvio—claro que era obvio, pero él quería pensar en que eso no pasaría

—Bueno, pensaba castigarte por tu estupidez, pero Trafalgar encontró algo bastante interesante al hacerle exámenes al chico... ¿Qué crees que encontró en su sistema, Zoro? —Crocodile sonreía demasiado, su sonrisa mostraba una victoria, entonces, ¿lo había encontrado? 


	4. Shiver

**_"Pues miro en tu dirección, pero no me prestas atención, y tú sabes cuánto te necesito, pero nunca jamás me verás"_ **

Intentaba responder algo, pero mi mente aún estaba hecha un lío... ¿En serio lo había encontrado? No podía ser verdad.

—Dime, Zoro, ¿qué crees que es? —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—No puede ser verdad, busqué por toda la mansión, sí Dragon hubiese tenido algo así ya lo tendríamos—traté de decir lo más convencido posible—además... ¿Por qué se lo administraría a Luffy de todas maneras? —eso solo hizo que Crocodile riera y me dirigiera una mirada llena de burla. 

—Es obvio, Roronoa, el chico también está enfermo—agaché la cabeza, ¿cómo era eso posible? 

¡Yo había pasado dos años con Luffy y nunca había visto alguna señal de que este estuviera enfermo! 

—Como sea, Trafalgar está trabajando con un científico de un socio mío, Donquixote Doflamingo, supongo que has oído hablar de él—asentí aún anonadado por la declaración anterior—ellos están intentando recrear el antídoto... Pero necesitamos al chico, ¿el problema? Ellos tienen que trabajar en Londres—fruncí el ceño otra vez.

—¿Cómo piensas mandar a Luffy a Londres? Básicamente todo el país lo está buscando—en ese momento caí en cuenta de la situación, Luffy estaba enfermo... ¡Si él estaba enfermo significa que debía tratarse para no morir! 

Yo sabía cómo funcionaba la enfermedad, Kuina la había desarrollado hace tres años, esa fue la principal razón por la que acepté este trabajo también, no sabía cuáles eran los intereses de Crocodile con respecto al supuesto antídoto, pero a mí no me importaba. 

—Sabes que sí Luffy estaba siendo medicado morirá más rápido sin el antídoto, ¿no? —esto pareció no afectar en nada a Crocodile...

—Tendremos tiempo suficiente para que puedan terminar un antídoto, y no importa si el chico muere en el proceso, puedes irte, Roronoa, te mandaré mañana los detalles del viaje con Nami, por hoy Sanji se quedará con el chico, si desapareces mucho tiempo sospecharan más—luego de eso este volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

Yo solo chasqueé la lengua y me levanté del asiento, caminando hasta la puerta la abrí saliendo de ahí y la cerré con un portazo el cual llamó la atención de todos, pero no escuché a nadie, quería irme a casa con Kuina. Dejé el edificio y caminé hasta el estacionamiento, vi mi moto estacionada y tomé el casco poniéndolo y subiendo a la moto. 

Iba a irme, pero algo llamó mi atención, justo al lado había una moto siendo estacionada por lo que parecía ser una chica, me quedé parado mirando con algo de curiosidad, y con la moto ya estacionada la chica se sacó el casco, mostrándome su identidad.

 _Nico Robin_ , altos conocimientos en historia, psicología, y cosas varias la mujer más buscada del país y mano derecha de Crocodile. Esto no podía ser algo bueno, ellos solo se juntaban cuando algo grande estaba en marcha...

Ella solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y entró al edificio, chasqueé la lengua y encendí la moto, emprendiendo camino hasta mi hogar. 

**_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ ** **_______ ** **_♣_ **

Mi celular sonó avisando que había un nuevo mensaje, lo tomé de la mesa y leí el mensaje. 

**_«Llegarán a buscar a Luffy en una hora, prepara las cosas.»_ **

Fruncí el ceño, Crocodile no me había dicho quien vendría por Luffy, solo me había hecho arreglar una maleta para mí y para el pelinegro. Aunque intenté negociar con Crocodile diciéndole que no podía ir fuera del país por Kuina, este me obligó de cualquier manera, contratando una chica para cuidarla, la cual convenientemente fue Nami. 

El viaje no debería durar más de un mes, ya que por lo que Trafalgar dijo el antídoto no es realmente complicado, solo les falta identificar unos cuantos componentes más, además de eso debían mejorarlo, por eso llevaban a Luffy de todas maneras, sería un conejillo de indias, eso me disgustaba, pero no tuve derecho a decir nada más. 

Me dirigí a la habitación, Luffy estaba sedado otra vez, por lo que lo tomé en brazos sin mucho cuidado, notando que el chico estaba demasiado ligero, lo llevé a la ducha de la cabaña, la cual estaba en condiciones bastante malas, pero al menos funcionaba el agua, esperó que el agua fría no despierte a Luffy, porque sería desagradable tener que pelear con él para bañarlo, o que el chico intentará otra cosa. Lo cual no sería novedad, Luffy había intentado besarme varias veces hasta ahora, no entendía cómo es que el chico no intentaba matarme cada vez que me veía, lo que sí intentaba hacer con Trafalgar y Sanji.

Por alguna razón Luffy me veía como un aliado... Eso me hacía sentir cada vez más culpable, él en verdad estaba enamorado de mí, y yo solo estaba intentando aprovecharme. Cuando termine de bañarlo, sin ningún inconveniente, lo vestí con ropa nueva que Crocodile había mandado y lo deje en el sillón de la sala, mientras esperaba a Robin. 

Lamentablemente solo diez minutos después el pelinegro despertó, se veía algo desorientado, también recordé que no había comido desde hace cinco horas, por lo que fui a la cocina a buscar el almuerzo que Sanji había dejado. Cuando Luffy me miró con el plato me sonrió y esperó que llegara a su lado, ya que estaba amarrado a una viga de metal en medio de la sala, no tenía mucha movilidad o hubiese saltado a mí. 

Comió tan rápido como siempre y luego se acurrucó a mi lado, él solía hacer eso cuando nos sentábamos cerca, me hacía sentir incómodo por la situación en la que estábamos, no era normal que no sintiera peligro de mi parte después de lo que le hice... Por mi culpa estaba aquí y por mi culpa ya no podía hablar, seguramente el chico moriría pronto, y yo no podría hacer nada, estaba apostando por la vida de Kuina en este juego, sí debía hacer esto para salvarla, lo haría. 

Mientras seguía perdido en mis pensamientos sentí unos labios fríos posarse sobre los míos, me alejé confundido mientras miraba a Luffy, este solo sonreía como un idiota... En serio no podía entender nada. 

Al mismo tiempo una risa llamó mi atención, dirigí mi mirada a la puerta, ahí estaba la persona que vendría por Luffy... Nico Robin.


	5. Six feet under

**_"No puedo evitar preguntarme, si nuestra tumba fuera regada por la lluvia, ¿florecerán las rosas?"_ **

—Nico Robin, me sorprende que seas tú quien viene por Luffy—me levanté, alejando a Luffy de mi lado y acercándome a la pelinegra, Luffy desde el sofá miraba intimidante a la chica, lo que obviamente no causaba nada en ella, era un niño esposado y medio dopado, ¿qué podría hacerle?

La pelinegra solo me sonrió tranquila, y caminó hasta el chico, presentándose con una sonrisa, que no convenció para nada a Luffy, así que este comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas para acercarse más a esta, estuvo cerca de darle una patada, pero esta se alejó a tiempo, sonreí levemente al ver la cara de impresión de Robin.

—Eres un niño con mucha energía, Luffy—ella sonrió y sin que Luffy tuviera tiempo a reaccionar ella pinchó con una jeringa su cuello, inyectando lo que debía ser algún calmante... Pero Crocodile debió haberle advertido que no cualquiera funcionaba, ya que Luffy cayó inconsciente casi al momento—el vuelo sale esta noche, deberíamos salir de aquí pronto—vi como ésta soltaba las cadenas y tomaba el cuerpo de Luffy en sus brazos con relativa facilidad, suponía que por su estado físico no era nada difícil.

Luffy estaba demasiado delgado, siempre había tenido una contextura delgada, pero ahora estaba demasiado delgado... Era demasiado obvia la falta de alimentación en él. Por la misma razón me seguía sorprendiendo su resistencia, el chico necesitaba una dosis de calmantes mucho mayor a la normal en un chico de su edad, además había sido capaz de romper la viga de madera en la que había estado encadenado, incluso si quise culpar a lo antigua de la madera, debía admitir que el pelinegro era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, si lo veíamos así... Era obvio que él tenía lo que Crocodile buscaba, el antídoto no era solo para curar la enfermedad, eso es lo que Trafalgar había dicho.

Me había quedado atrapado por completo en mis pensamientos, por lo que para el momento en el que me di cuenta Nico Robin ya se había ido de la habitación con Luffy, salí rápidamente tomando la maleta que estaba a un lado de la puerta y no me preocupé de cerrar la cabaña, la vendría a quemar en unas horas, así que no era necesario... Para mí eso era perfecto, no quería saber nada más de este lugar.

Escuché el claxon del auto, por lo que me apresuré a llegar al auto, meter la maleta y entrar, estaba seguro que Robin sería capaz de irse sin mí.

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, la pelinegra había puesto algo de música durante el viaje y no hizo amago de iniciar una conversación, lo que agradecí.

°×××°×××°×××°×××°

Tras un viaje de al menos una hora el auto paró afuera de un gran edificio, sin decir nada Robin apagó el auto y salió. Decidí seguirla y aproveché de echar un vistazo.

Miré con atención el lugar, se veía en mal estado, muy mal estado, al igual que el resto de la ciudad... ¿Hubo alguna guerra o pasó algún tornado?

—Sácalo del auto y sígueme—al principio no había entendido a qué se refería con eso, hasta que recordé que Luffy seguía dentro del auto.

Chasqueé la lengua, ¿por qué no podía sacarlo ella? Yo no lo había dejado adentro, además ni me esperaba... Yo no sabía a dónde tenía que llevar a Luffy, no es que fuera a perderme, pero sí pasaba era su culpa.

Al notar que ya perdía de vista el cabello negro de Nico Robin caminé con rapidez al auto y abrí la puerta sacando con poco cuidado el cuerpo de Luffy.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que el interior del edificio era peor a la fachada, no había nada en pie, solo eran escombros.

—Nami cree que nos estaban siguiendo, Trafalgar también estaba en camino, así que iremos con él — y esa fue la explicación de Robin.

—Iré a sacar la maleta del auto, cuida a Luffy— dejé el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre una parte plana de terreno y fui al auto por las cosas.

Cuando volví adentro Robin estaba leyendo y Luffy seguía en la misma posición, así que todo estuvo bien.

Estuvimos alrededor de unos veinte minutos esperando a Trafalgar, quién llegó en un auto bastante bonito para su gusto, era un Chevy Impala del 67 toda una joya si le preguntaban. Se subieron al auto, con él como copiloto y Robin atrás con Luffy.

Fueron dos horas más de viaje, debían llegar a un puerto, ya que Crocodile había decidido que ir en un barco de carga sería la mejor opción.   
  
Él podía decir con certeza que sería el peor viaje de su vida, al menos solo sería un día. Luego de eso podrían tomar un avión a Inglaterra, Crocodile tenía todo listo, y Robin estaba preparada para cualquier inconveniente. En definitiva, ese equipo daba miedo...

Cuando por fin lograron subir al barco, el cual era de un amigo de Robin, Luffy despertó, pero solo vagamente, sentí sus brazos rodearme y quise alejarlo, pero él se veía demasiado cómodo como para arruinarlo.

Así fue como pasé dos horas de viaje con Luffy agarrado a mí mientras Trafalgar y Robin lo ignoraban pésimamente...

—Así que... Síndrome de Estocolmo, ¿no? —la pregunta del médico fue dirigida a la chica, pero logró captar su atención.

—Probablemente —Robin los miró con una sonrisa y volvió a su lectura, Trafalgar hizo lo mismo.

Yo solo quedé con la duda... No tenía idea de qué hablaban, imaginaba que era sobre Luffy y yo, pero no sabía a qué se referían con lo de síndrome de Estocolmo, debía preguntarles luego, no ahora, ahora solo quería dormir, por lo que acomodé el cuerpo de Luffy en la cama y me acosté a su lado, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y acercándolo a mí.   
  



End file.
